


Distraction

by ClaraxBarton



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton





	Distraction

Some tie smut to add fuel to the already raging fire.  
2x3

Distraction

As far as Duo was concerned, there was only one good thing about the Preventers dress uniforms.  
The regulation ties were black, thick and had very minimal stretch.  
He had had opportunity to test their endurance before. Once, he and Heero had been assigned as Relena’s escorts to a function that was formal enough to warrant their dress uniforms and the ties had come in damn handy when someone tried to assassinate Relena and they had needed to restrain the bastard afterwards, as Relena was escorted to a safe house and the would-be murderer taken into custody. That had been the first time Duo had thought to use a tie as a restraint, and he had filed it away in his brain under ‘things to try with Trowa later.’  
And now seemed like the perfect time to take that file out and put it to good use.  
They were barely inside the apartment when Duo kicked off his shoes and then pushed Trowa back against the door, closing it and trapping him at the same time.  
Trowa didn’t seem taken off guard, so either Duo had really lost his touch on keeping his smile bland or Trowa was just as depraved as he was.  
The latter, clearly, since Trowa was already reaching for Duo’s trousers, pulling on the fly and shoving the stiff, scratchy wool away.  
Duo yanked his tie off, choking himself only a little, and Trowa’s eyes narrowed. They didn’t do this too often, because Duo liked to think of it as a special treat and today wasn’t a day either of them could associate with a treat but then again, Duo wasn’t sure what the hell this day could be associated with that wouldn’t result in -  
He pushed himself away from Trowa, pushed himself away from that dark place in his mind, and then used Trowa’s tie, still around his neck, still tucked into his immaculate suit, to pull him away from the door and to the bedroom.  
It wasn’t really necessary, that extra level of privacy, but it was habit. It was years of -  
Duo pushed it away again, swallowed hard against the feelings that tried to slow him down and wrapped Trowa’s hands with his tie, securing them in a knot that Trowa could get out of, if he put his mind to it.  
And then Duo pushed him back onto the bed, smirking when Trowa immediately, obediently, put his bound hands above his head and waited for Duo to make the next move.  
Duo took his time, torturing the both of them.  
He unbuttoned Trowa’s jacket, his shirt, but left the tie on, in case he needed it later. He kissed his way down Trowa’s toned chest, laving at his nipples, his scars, the tattoo above his heart that they had sworn never to get because they were not going to be those people, but in the end, one night, they had given in to the urge and now sported the same tattoo, the same heart.  
Trowa sucked in a breath as Duo neared his abs and Duo was careful to apply enough force, to suck on the flesh just enough to pull it up, careful not to tickle because he didn’t want a knee to the groin again, not like last time.  
He trailed lower, pausing to bite down on the skin just below Trowa’s navel and he felt the shudder, the moan that came from deep within and he had to smirk.  
It was one of his favorite sounds - that moan of desire and need and want and abandon. It had been his favorite sound for years, until -  
Again, he pushed the thoughts away and focused on the body beneath him, on the insistent, impatient way Trowa was humping against him, lifting his hips and desperately searching for friction.  
Finally, Duo gave in, gave Trowa what they both wanted and slid down the wool trousers, the tight black boxer briefs that still, after all this time, reminded Duo of the first time he and Trowa had fucked, in that dingy hotel room on that mindnumbingly dull stake-out, and Duo had stripped him down and seen those black boxer briefs and had been positive then, was still positive now, that there was nothing sexier in the world than Trowa in black boxer briefs.  
Trowa knew it too, judging from the smirk on his face when Duo stared down at him, temporarily distracted by his own lust.  
Duo grabbed his tie, used it to haul Trowa upright and kissed him, kissed away the smirk until Trowa was moaning into his mouth and their tongues were tangled together.  
Then he pushed him back down and slowly removed the briefs, pushing them down with the trousers to Trowa’s knees. He liked the fact that they acted as another set of restraints - arms tied, legs tangled - Trowa was his to do with as he pleased.  
And he did, taking his time to worship Trowa’s cock, his balls, his perineum and he made Trowa beg for it, made him writhe and moan and say his name and beg him to to let him cum and finally Duo did, swallowing him down and savoring the taste, the loud, hoarse shout of release from Trowa.  
He laid down beside Trowa, not bothering to untie him, because maybe he would be lucky and they could go another round in a few minutes, but he wasn’t that lucky, because Trowa rolled over on his side and smirked at him.  
“You realize, they’re probably doing exactly this right now.”  
Duo glared at him.  
“No, they aren’t,” he insisted.  
But Trowa nodded, a smirk on his face.  
“I’m sure they are. Well, I’m just as sure there is one less cock involved, because -”  
“Trowa. I swear to God, if you keep talking about that bastard having sex with our daughter I’m going to kill you.”  
The smirk didn’t waver.  
“You’ve been threatening that for years, Maxwell, it’s rather lost it’s effect by now.”  
Duo groaned and looked away from that look, that damned sexy face.  
“How are you possibly okay with the knowledge that our daughter - the little girl we picked up at the hospital wearing that stupid pink headband with the stupid yellow flower on it - is being…”  
“Deflowered?” Trowa supplied, his lips twitching.  
Duo glared.  
“Yes. How can you be okay with that?”  
Trowa shrugged, an interesting and no doubt difficult motion with his hands still above his head.  
“Because he loves her. And I want Daisy to be happy, and if James can make her feel like you make me feel, then I damn sure hope this is what they’re doing in their hotel room right now.”  
That argument more or less deflated Duo.  
“But still -” he tried.  
Trowa kissed him.  
“Duo. She’s married. Hell, it’s not as if James is even her first. She -”  
“What do you mean he isn’t her first? When - how - who?”  
Trowa continued to look amused.  
“And this is why she came to me for advice on sex and not you,” he muttered and rolled over onto his back.  
Duo sighed.  
“I just… why couldn’t she have stayed seven forever? That was a good age.” He remembered carrying her on his shoulders at the circus, visiting the lions and Aunt Cathy and giggling madly when she saw Trowa in his old costume.  
“Because, if she stayed seven, you’d never be called Grandpa.”  
Duo rolled over, threw himself on top of Trowa.  
“No.”  
But Trowa nodded, warmth in his eyes.  
“She’s already pregnant?”  
“Why do you think they got married so fast?”  
Duo closed his eyes and rested his head on Trowa’s chest.  
“I’m going to kill him,” he muttered against Trowa’s skin.  
He felt the rumble of Trowa’s chest as he chuckled.  
“If you kill James, I promise you Daisy will never forgive you. Come to think of it, I probably won’t either.”  
Duo sighed and sat up, straddling Trowa’s hips and finding a pleasant, sharp hardness under him.  
He arched an eyebrow.  
“You’re ready for another round, old man?”  
Trowa glared.  
“I’m only forty-five. The same age as you.”  
“Forty five and already a grandpa,” Duo mused.  
He fingered the tie on Trowa’s chest, tugged on it enough to make Trowa smirk.  
“You haven’t been that vocal since we shipped her off to college,” he mused, thinking back to a few minutes ago, to four years ago.  
Trowa arched an eyebrow.  
“Going to give me a chance to make you that vocal?” He asked.  
Duo shrugged, rocking his hips, teasing both of them.  
“Maybe,” he allowed. “But not yet. I want to hear my name a few more times first.”  
-o-  
*Sorry for the fluff… I honestly do NOT know where it came from. I was going to make this whole thing a distraction from, like, Heero’s funeral or something but that felt just a BIT (we’re talking only 10%) wrong and… this happened instead. Seriously. Sincere apologies.


End file.
